


5. "I'll walk you home."

by hellaskye



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [5]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, These dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Natasha pauses her stride and cocks her head to look at him, her green eyes calculating his motive. Clint does his best to emote the genuine intention behind the offer, but he’s a carnie at heart, and he can’t be too sure he’s not making it seem like he wants something, like he doesn’t care."</p>
<p>Clint just wants to walk his partner home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5. "I'll walk you home."

5\. "I'll walk you home."

Natasha pauses her stride and cocks her head to look at him, her green eyes calculating his motive. Clint does his best to emote the genuine intention behind the offer, but he’s a carnie at heart, and he can’t be too sure he’s not making it seem like he wants something, like he doesn’t care. They stand there, outside their pizza place in Bed-Stuy that they’ve been coming to since they were young SHIELD agents, eyes locked until Natasha finally speaks.  

“I can take care of myself, Barton.”

“I know. I’ll still walk you.” 

She looks at him for a moment more before deciding to trust, and at last, she nods her head, and they fall into an easy gait as they walk the blocks to Natasha’s apartment. They talk about anything and everything that comes up, from co-workers, (“You know, I heard that Phil and Melinda are a thing.” “That’s what Maria said! Carter owes us money.”), to the world’s best cities, (“Cairo is nice, but Greece is the real gem.” “No, but Indian food!”), until they reach the small apartment building, and Clint waits until she gets inside before leaving. In some ways, it’s normal and cliche, and Clint almost hates how cliche it is, but he walks through New York with a grin on his face and knows he wouldn’t change it if he could.


End file.
